rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Вадим Грав (дискография)
Baby, Please Don't Go/You Shook Me All Night Long thumb|250 px|Обложка сингла # Baby, Please Don't Go # You Shook Me All Night Long Grav #V thumb|250 px|Обложка альбома # Anarchy in the U.K. # Breaking all the Rules # Hooligan # You Shook Me All Night Long # На моей луне # Baby, Please Don't Go # The Joker # Beth # Speed King # Sonia Бонус-треки # Las Piedras Rodantes # Свобода # Подруга # Что-то для Сони # Что-то для Сони II I Wanna F.U. thumb|250 px|Обложка сингла # I Wanna F.U. I Wanna F.U. thumb|250 px|Обложка альбома # Entry # Blisters # I Wanna Cut It! # Evil Eyes # Blues Night Today # Bad Girls Burn In Hell # My dear Sonia # Look At Now # By Myself # I Wanna F.U. Бонус-треки # Tossin' and Turnin' # Parasite (feat. NWD) # Beating around the Bush # Clear Sky Above My Head Gloria/(+You're So Pretty альт. версия)/Voodoo Child (Live) thumb|250 px|Обложка сингла thumb|250 px|Обложка сингла Оригинальная версия #Gloria #Voodoo Child (Live) Альтернативная версия #Gloria #You're So Pretty #Voodoo Child (Live) Last Snow Ufa thumb|250 px|Обложка альбома #Свобода #Сам Себе Враг #Закат #Still Loving You #Беспечный ангел Love of Life (for Sonia) |thumb|250 px|Обложка сингла #Love of Life (for Sonia) #Breaking the Law #I Don't Wanna Stop Твой Дождь |thumb|250 px|Обложка демо-альбома # Твой Дождь # Антитеррор # Бешеные Псы # Вороны # Убийца # Ложь # День слёз # Реквием Бонус-треки # Бешеные Псы # Антитеррор Скрытые треки # Leviathan Let's Try Again |thumb|250 px|Обложка сборника |thumb|250 px|Обложка сборника # Rainbow in the Dark (Anna White vocal) # Hysteria (Anna White vocal) # Let's Try Again # Shout # Hurt # Tic Tac Toe # God's Gonna Cut You Down # Жвачка # Реквием по планете # Реквием по планете +вокал # Rainbow in the Dark (feat. Sara) # Rainbow in the Dark (live in Mexico) (feat. KOS) # Guitar calculation # I'm no Superman # Let It Go Slaughter thumb|250 px|Обложка сингла #Slaughter #Slaughter (Video) You Don't Listen thumb|250 px|Обложка сингла #You Don't Listen You Don't Listen thumb|250 px|Обложка альбома 00. The House Of The Rising Sun (hidden track) 01. Joy (live) 02. Silent Nightmare 03. Little Butterfly 04. Try One More Time 05. Systematic Dummies 06. Slaughter 07. Devil's Fortune 08. Nowhere to Run 09. Intimate Odyssey 10. Mercy Maybe 11. Sonia Vul 12. You Don't Listen 13. Cult of Personality (Living Colour cover) (bonus) 14. Fuel (Metallica cover) (bonus) 15. Search and Destroy (The Stooges cover) (bonus) 16. No More Mr. Nice Guy (Alice Cooper cover) (hidden track) 17. I Wanna Be Your Dog (The Stooges cover) (hidden track) House Of The Rising Sun thumb|250 px|Обложка сингла #The House of the Rising Sun #The House of the Rising Sun (Pianino Version) Drunk Lawlessness thumb|250 px|Обложка мини-альбома #Kick from the Celts #A Fucking Test #Old Man Macquarie #P.U.F.U. #Deni's Party At Fucking Home You Don't Listen (prod. version) thumb|250 px|Обложка альбома # Winter Ufa Blues # Systematic Dummies # Intimate Odyssey # Little Butterfly # Silent Nightmare # Mercy Maybe # Nowhere to Run # Try One More Time # Devil's Fortune # Sonia Vul # Love of Life (for Sonia) # Moon Dreams # Joy (Live) # Slaughter # You Don't Listen # You Don't Listen (Live at WINTER Fest Version) (bonus) # The House Of The Rising Sun (bonus) # D-Generation X (Five fucking cover) (bonus) # I Wanna Be Your Dog (The Stooges cover) (bonus) # Search and Destroy (The Stooges cover) (bonus) # No More Mr. Nice Guy (Alice Cooper cover) (bonus) # Bark at the Moon (Ozzy Osbourne cover) (bonus) Категория:Дискографии коллективов